Line maintenance refers to scheduled checks that prepare an aircraft for a next flight, minor unscheduled repairs due to unforeseen events, or repairs between successive flights. Line maintenance technicians typically perform the following tasks: obtain information on aircraft arrival and location\bay; plan for maintenance tools and accessories before aircraft arrival; collect known fault information; collect supporting maintenance/fault isolation procedures; marshal the aircraft at the maintenance location\bay; perform all pre-flight checks; collect fault information from a flight log and from the pilot; coordinate procurement of parts to be replaced; repair systems that affect airworthiness or those not listed in MEL (Minimum Equipment List) if any fault reported; and report maintenance activities performed. The line maintenance technicians are required to perform all of such activities before the aircraft's next scheduled departure.
Currently, maintenance technicians complete these activities manually. Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods for managing content displayed to a user through the maintenance process to improve the service provided by the technician. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.